Lost and Forgotten
by Lobo C. Martin
Summary: In the summer before fifth year Harry, Draco, and two muggleborns from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, team up to form a band call the Lost and Forgotten. What pulled these four diverse people together and will it last? AU Forget about the last 3 books.
1. The Begining of the Journey

Hi I'm making some changes to my chapter's. I had some help from Muds and I want to thank Muds for the help. The changes in the first chapter aren't really noticeable so you might have to look close.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters and as such I don't make any profit from this story. I do however own Jack and Zeke.

**Lost and Forgotten **

The stage was dark and not a soul could be seen on it yet there were four people standing there. One had short spiky auburn hair with yellow and black streaks through it. The next had short brown hair, with blue and black streaks, that lengthened in front to frame his face down to his eyes. The third had almost white blonde hair that fell to just above his shoulders, with red and gold streaks running through it. The fourth and final person had long black hair with green and silver streaks through it; the hair fell to just below the shoulders and was spiked in front.

The four people looked out at the crowd before them and thought back to when this had all started.

_~4 ½ months ago~_

**Harry**

Harry groaned as the blows rained down on his body without ceasing. All Harry had done was trip and spill a little water on his aunt's pristine white carpet and his Uncle was trying to kill him. Harry was quickly losing consciousness but he heard and saw something that had never happened before. The police had just pushed in the front door to his Aunt and Uncles house. The men took one look at the situation and all Harry saw was the men coming towards him before he blacked out.

*~*~*

**Draco**

Draco backed away from his father and did his best to dodge the curses thrown at him. Lucius had caught him looking through a muggle magazine and when Lucius had asked what he was doing Draco had decided to quit hiding. Draco had told his father exactly what he thought, that muggle weren't all that bad and he was friends with quite a few muggleborns. Lucius started using every spell in his arsenal that would inflict the most pain. After Lucius had used the Crucio on him twice Draco just turned and ran out of the house.

Two hours later a newly wed couple was driving along the back roads and saw someone lying half in half out of a ditch. They immediately called the police who came and took the young man to the hospital.

*~*~*

**Jack**

Jack shook his head as he watched his father approach him. His hands were secured to the chair he was sitting in and there was nothing the fourth year Hufflepuff could do as his father lashed out at him. Blow after blow came to his face, chest, and stomach. For an instant Jack thought he saw his older brother Dan through the blood in his eyes, but Dan wasn't home today he was out with his band. Suddenly the beating and the pain stopped as he distantly heard a voice say, "Hold on kid help's on the way."

*~*~*

**Zeke**

Zeke ran as fast as he could to get away from his brother and his gang. Will was jealous that his little brother was a wizard and he wasn't. The fourth year Ravenclaw knew there was little he could do in this neighborhood without his brother knowing. He had been planning on running away to stay with his Grandma who was the granddaughter of a muggleborn witch, but he hadn't had much time before his brother had started hunting him. Zeke wasn't watching where he was going and stepped out into traffic. The last thing he heard was someone scream and everything went black.

*~*~*


	2. Where they go

**Nurse; Sandy**

They brought in four young men tonight each a victim of abuse of some type, Sandy noted as she prepared for the advent of the next shift. The first had black hair and had obviously been abused and malnourished for most of his life, it hurt her to record this as if he still didn't have a life recording. The boy didn't have a name and the man found beating him had refused to tell anyone who he was apart from 'Freak'. Sandy sighed as she remembered that it was almost certain that this boy wouldn't live through the night, but that didn't stop the nurses and doctors from trying to save him as they finally released him from Emergency into ICU.

The second had white blonde hair though it was hard to tell with all the blood that had colored his hair when he had first arrived. Even now Sandy with her extensive experience in Emergency Care had never seen someone who had been so carefully tortured as this boy had been. The way he twitched every few seconds suggested that they had used some sort of electricity. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and a few broken bones.

The third had brown hair and it looked as though the entire front of his body had been shredded. His older brother came with him since he was in shock and refused to let go of his brother's hand. It had been Sandy's job to get the young man to let go of his brother's hand and to go see the doctor himself. The last she saw of the young man was he had been sedated and was now in another ward.

The fourth and last had auburn hair and had run out in front of a car and been hit. The officer that had ridden with the boy told Sandy that he had been running from his brother who had he caught him it would have been worse than the car hitting him. As it was he had a broken leg, a broken arm, and some broken ribs. As with the first and the third boy, he was also being fed oxygen through a tube.

Sandy looked down at her chart and sighed as she recorded that of the four that had been brought in, the first was John Doe 1, the second John Doe 2, the third Jack Tanner, and the fourth Zeke Travis. She smiled sadly at the nurse who was taking her place, made her way to the ICU where the four boys were now sharing the ward. They all looked to be fourteen or fifteen and at this moment they were a heartbreaking sight. Each had tubes and needles sticking out of them, as well as the various beeping noises, and wondered how they would react when they awoke, she hoped they would be calm, it was the only way they might live.

Sandy hoped that whoever had done this to these boys was brought to justice and soon. She signaled to the other nurses and in one moment called them around. As one nurse looked at her patient they all gave hand signals indicating all was well for now. Sandy smiled and left all of the nurses missed the surge of magic that ran from boy to boy seeming to connect them in one long stream of light.

As the light faded the one in critical condition stirred despite all of his injuries and the drugs that were pumped into him. He looked around him just as the blond stirred and looked around panic enveloping him until he saw the calm green of the other boy's eyes. The connection broke as the brown and auburn haired boys woke at the same time. The four boys looked at each other for a moment then slipped back into the land of unconsciousness.

*~*~*


	3. Draco Wakes up!

Now to remind you I have no idea what goes on in hospital's or ICU's this info comes from some advice given to me by Muds and my Mom.

**Draco**

Draco woke up in a panic, he remembered doing so before but only vaguely. He remembered those green eyes that were so calm and so familiar. As he remembered those eyes Draco felt himself calm down though he was still scared. Draco had somehow in the moment he saw those eyes felt like he was kin to whomever those eyes belonged to also he felt a kinship to the other boys he had seen after breaking contact with those eyes.

Draco licked his lips and looked around at the strange things that beeped and made other noises. He didn't know what they did and he hoped it was something good because he didn't think he could take much more after what his father had done to him. Draco twitched nervously as he noticed three strange looking women sitting at desks around the room. He saw another desk next to him and wondered if there was someone supposed to be sitting there.

It was as he was looking around that he saw in the bed to his right Harry Potter himself. Draco's eyes widened as he took in the beaten body of the Boy-Who-Lived, the only way that Draco knew for sure that it was Harry was the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Harry's face was all black and blue and cut up. He had a tube that seemed to be going down his throat and Draco vaguely wondered what that was for as he realized that this was who he felt kin to last night. This surprised Draco, as he and Harry had never gotten along. Though Draco had been hoping that he and Harry would make amends this year at school.

Draco looked to the foot of his bed and his eyes widened when he saw two more boys across from them. Draco recognized the auburn haired boy as a now fourth year Ravenclaw. That Draco had made friends with last year. Draco then looked over at the other boy and saw that he was vaguely familiar, maybe he was a Hufflepuff or a lower year Ravenclaw, but he just couldn't place him.

Draco had just finished up with his evaluation when a woman walked in. She wasn't dressed like any of the healer's he had ever encountered, though she was dressed in a similar way as the other women in the room, but Draco didn't say anything just looked at her. She smiled when she saw him looking at her and then turned to one of the other women and talked for a second before walking towards him.

She came up to the end of his bed and smiled at him. "Hi there. My Name's Brook and I'm glad you're awake. Why don't I get you a drink and then you can answer a few questions for me." With that she walked over to a sink and got him a glass of water. Draco's eyes were still looking at where she had been and didn't comprehend what she had said until he had a glass of water shoved in his face.

Draco took the glass in a shaky hand, though the women didn't let go of the glass, and drank deeply. He then saw her get out something small and thin Draco assumed that this must be for writing and he was correct. She picked up something from the end of his bed then sat down beside him and asked. "What is your name?"

"D-Draco M-Malfoy," He said quietly because his throat was raw.

She nodded and wrote it down asking him to spell it. Then she asked him his date of birth and a bunch of other questions that he didn't understand and when he couldn't answer she told him that it was okay and that he needed to go back to sleep and she'd be by later.

As Draco drifted back to sleep he looked once more around the room and at the other boys and thought. 'They are my family now.' Before he blacked out.

*~*~*


	4. Zeke wakes up!

**Zeke**

Zeke moved his head from side to side as he slowly woke up. A nurse was instantly at his side. "It's okay Zeke. Calm down everything's fine." Those comforting words reached into Zeke's mind and he instantly calmed down. Until he came to full conciseness and realized that there was a tube down his throat.

"Easy Zeke," The nurse said as Zeke once more started to panic. "It's alright that tube is there to help you breathe. My name's Tracy. Now why don't you write and tell me how you're feeling." This said the nurse handed him an eraser board.

'_Why am I in the hospital?' _Zeke wrote down as he ignored Tracy's question as to how he was feeling. Of course his writing was somewhat awkward as he was left-handed and that hand was in a cast so he had to write with his right hand.

Tracy read the note and smiled at the way he was writing, "I take it that you're left-handed." At Zeke's affirmative nod she answered his question. "You are in the hospital because you ran out in front of a car and got hit. Do you remember this?" She asked.

Zeke suddenly remembered doing this and wrote down, _'Yes. I was running from my brother and wasn't watching where I was going.'_

Tracy frowned as she read this. Sure the officer had said that but she hadn't quite believed him. "Why were you running from you brother Zeke?" She asked.

'_I was going to go to my grandmum's and he didn't want me to so he was going to beat me,'_ He wrote.

"Where are your parent's?"

'_They were killed in a car accident three years ago. And since Will is old enough he got custody of me.'_

"Would you give me your Grandmother's phone number so I can call her?"

Zeke nodded and wrote it down. Tracy then walked over to her desk and made a call. As she was doing this Zeke was looking around and taking in his surrounding's. The first person he saw was one of his study partners from Hogwarts, Jack Tanner, though he could barely tell that it was Jack. Since he looked like he had gone face first through a meat grinder.

The next person he saw was Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin. Zeke was surprised at this but didn't let it show. He had never thought he'd see Draco in the muggle world let alone a muggle hospital. Draco though he was obviously in pain was by far in better shape then Zeke or Jack were.

Last he saw Harry Potter, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. Harry was the worst of them by far and instantly Zeke felt a protective urge to go and get the one's responsible for the suffering of his brother's. Zeke paused at that thought. Where had that thought come from? Then he remembered what had happened the night before and mentally smiled.

Zeke once more surveyed the boys he now called family and noticed that Draco was the only one that didn't have a breathing tube down his throat. Just as he was about to go to sleep Tracy came over and said, "I was able get a hold of your grandmother and she is on her way here. Why don't you get some sleep?"

With that she made sure he was comfortable and left him. Within moments Zeke was asleep.

*~*~*

Please R&R!!


	5. Jack Wakes up!

**Jack**

Jack was aware that something was wrong but he didn't want to leave the nice place that he was floating in but when he heard his brother's semi panicked voice he knew that he had to. As he drifted towards consciousness he heard more voices though these weren't as panicked as his brother's.

The first thing he heard when he was fully aware was Jack asking, "When's he gonna wake up?"

"Anytime now," A woman's voice came and Jack figured that it was a nurse.

With those words Jack opened his eyes and found that he was looking right into Dan's eyes. Dan's eyes lit up with excitement as he said in a loud voice, "Nurse Baxter his eyes are open."

The nurse soon came into view and smiled at Jack. "Hello there Jack my name is Emily. Now I don't want you to panic so I'll tell you that you're in the hospital and you have a tube down your throat to help you breathe. Here why don't you write down how you feel?" With that she handed him an eraser board.

'_Like crap.' _Then he posed a question to Dan. _'What were you doing home? I thought you were out with the band.'_

"I was little bro but then I had this really bad feeling that I should get home, and…that's when I saw dad beating you. I knew that he didn't like your 'gift' but I didn't think he'd take it that far." With that Dan broke down in sobs and the nurse led him to a chair where he sat still sobbing into his hands.

Jack took the opportunity to look around at his surrounding's he was shocked when he saw Zeke, one of his study buddies from school. Draco one of his friends in Slytherin. His eyes widened when he saw the barely recognizable form of Harry Potter.

Just as he was about to get Dan or the one of nurses attention an older woman walked in and asked, "Where Zeke? Where's my little grandson?" Then she saw him and rushed over to him and sat in the seat next to him and held his hand. She then turned to the nurse, "Tell me everything that happened to him and why." The woman demanded.

"Ma'am," the nurse sitting next to Zeke said as she got up. "I'm guessing that you're Lydia Baron." When the woman nodded the nurse continued. "From what I've gathered from those at the scene and Zeke himself is that he was planning to go to your house but his brother found out and didn't want him to go. So he was going to beat young Zeke up to make sure he didn't.

"Zeke not knowing what to do got up and started running away from his brother. Next he doesn't know what happened but we have several witness' that say he was running and he ran out in front of a car that was going 60 kph **(A/N: I'm from America so I don't know if this is right but it's supposed to be 35 mph) **The damage to your grandson was extensive." The Nurse picked up the clipboard and Jack strained to hear what she had to say.

"He has a broken leg, a broken arm, about four broken or fractured ribs one of which punctured his lung. He's extremely beat up with many bruises that are older than when the car hit him and he has lots of little cuts and some more bruises. But he will be able to make a full recovery baring any complications."

Lydia nodded then looked around at the other boys before turning her eyes back to Zeke and just watching him. Jack finally got Emily's attention and posed his question. _'What happened to Draco and Harry?'_

As Emily read this she was confused and turned to him. "I know who Draco is but who is Harry?"

Jack rolled his eyes and drew a lightning bolt and pointed weakly at Harry. Emily's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "You know who he is?" She asked to make sure she was right.

'Yes we go to school together. Actually all the boys in this room go to school together; Me, Zeke, Draco, and Harry. Now what happened to them?'

"Draco was tortured and… Harry was found being beaten in a house that the police got an anonymous tip that the people living there were hiding drugs. Now can you tell me what Harry's last name is how old he is when his birthday is anything would help." Emily said as she waved over Harry's nurse.

Harry's nurse came over. "What is it Emily?"

"Carla this young man here just told me that he knows your patient. That they go to school together." Emily said excitedly.

Carla's eyes widened then she walked over to get his chart and said. "Jack write down for me everything you know about…Harry."

Jack obliged without telling them about the wizarding world. 'He's a year above me in school and we are in separate houses so I only know the general info that floats around school cause we've only talked once or twice.'

"That's alright any little thing you can tell us helps." Carla assured him as Dan came back to sit next to him and hold his other hand since Jack wasn't allowed to move his left arm.

'Well I know that his name is Harry James Potter and he was born on July 31st 1980. His parents, I don't know their names, were killed on Halloween in 1981 after that I don't know much until I got to school. I know that he's always come to school very much on the skinny side and it takes a few months for him to look anywhere near healthy. I also know that last year he got stabbed in the arm I'm not sure how bad it was. Other then that I don't know much.' Jack finished writing and looked at the now four nurses that were reading what he wrote.

"Thank you very much for that Jack. It's helped us immensely," Emily said. "Now why don't you try to get some sleep."

Jack didn't even acknowledge her as he drifted off to sleep thinking. 'I hope that all of my brother's will be alright.'

*~*~*


	6. The Nurses Suspision

**Carla**

Carla wanted to ask more questions but she could see that Jack needed to get some rest. She signaled to the others and they all retreated to a corner of the room.

"I think that there's more to the story then what these children are telling us," Carla said quietly.

"I agree with you," Emily stated as she watched her patient and his brother. "Dan said that the reason that their father beat Jack was because of his 'gift.' What do you suppose he was talking about?"

"When Draco woke up he seemed really disoriented and he kept jumping at the slightest noise and he was giving me funny looks the entire time he was awake. Now I know that it could be written off as reactions to just being tortured but it was almost like he'd never seen some of these things." Brook chimed in.

"There's definitely something wrong with this whole picture," Tracy said. "Jack said that they all went to the same school but I looked at Zeke's record's and it's as if he hasn't existed for the last three years. There's no listing of a school or anything resembling a report from a school nurse."

"I just don't understand it, that's the way with all of their medical history. I can't even find a record of Draco Malfoy anywhere. I even looked up the family name just incase and the last time someone by the name of Malfoy even came up in the records was forty years ago and he too was completely untraceable." Brook said.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything on Harry and I hope we do if what Jack said is correct we should be told about how severe the stab wound was." Carla said as she looked over at her still sleeping patient.

"I say we go back to trying to figure out the mystery that is our patients." Tracy said. "I'll see what I can get out of Mrs. Baron about where these kids go to school and what not."

"Well I was going to try to do the same thing with Dan but it seems that he's fallen asleep on me." Emily said as she smiled over at the sleeping brothers.

With a few last words the nurses broke apart and went back to their respective patients.


	7. Lydia's Deception

**Lydia**

'I can't believe Will would do this to Zeke! I know that he was jealous of Zeke being a wizard but I thought that he truly cared for him. If Marissa were alive she would be so ashamed of him. And Robert would be just as mad at Will. Just wait until I get my hands on that boy.' These were just some of the thoughts in Lydia's mind as she sat next to Zeke. She gently touched his face and he moaned slightly and moved his head so that it was firm against her hand.

When Lydia had gotten the call that Zeke was in the hospital she had been terrified for him. She had ran around her house grabbing a few things that she might need and then she had run out to her car and raced as fast as she could into London and to the hospital.

When she had gotten in the room with him and saw the extent of his injuries she had felt the tears prick her eyelids. Instead of letting the tears flow she had rushed to his side and demanded to know every little detail of what had happened to her grandson. She had listened carefully to what the nurse had told her. Anger that Will would go to such lengths to make sure that Zeke would be unable to get to her and at herself for letting the boys go on their own just because Will was old enough, running through her.

She had sat quietly and listened to what the nurse's had to say in speculation about the kid's. She knew that she'd have to come up with some sort of explanation about why they didn't have any medical history for at least the last three to four years.

"Mrs. Baron?" She looked up to see Zeke's nurse once more sitting at her desk.. "I never introduced myself I'm Tracy Zeke's day nurse. I'm afraid that we don't have a medical history for Zeke in the last three years and I'm well aware that boarding schools are required to turn in a thorough medical report on any students so I want to know why I can't find one. Do you know why there isn't one? As a matter of fact it seems that all the boys in this room go to the same school and we have been unable to find any reports for them."

"I'm not sure how much I can help. My grandson goes to a very exclusive very secret boarding school in Scotland. Before his parents died they refused to tell me anything about the school I did get a few things from Zeke and Will. But I don't even know the name of the school or it's location. All I know is that term starts on September 1st and ends on June 10th **(I have no idea when the term actually ends so if anyone knows could you share the info?) **but that is all I can tell you." Lydia said thinking that it sounded believable enough.

Tracy frowned but decided that Mrs. Baron seemed to be telling the truth, a truth that left more questions than answers. "Thank you for your help Mrs. Baron I really appreciate it."


	8. Finally Harry Wakes UP!

**Harry**

Harry moaned as he came to. He heard machines beeping around him and instantly knew that he was in the hospital. He had been in enough hospital's to know the sounds and he also remembered what had happened before he blacked out.

Harry slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes and then blinked against the harsh light of the room. He moaned again as he tried to turn his head to look around. Suddenly a nurse was at his side.

"Easy honey, take it easy. You've been unconscious for two days." She smiled down at him. "My name is Carla and I want you to know that you're in good hands."

Harry looked at the woman standing above him with fear in his eyes. Harry could feel the tube in his throat and was close to panicking, he tried to bring his hands up to his throat but he couldn't seem to move them.

"Harry, honey just calm down," The woman said, "You're in the hospital and you've been in critical condition. You have been pretty bad but your better now."

Harry finally calmed down and then looked at his hands his right arm was in a cast and his left arm had been restrained to the side of the bed. Harry looked at the nurse desperation in his eyes.

"We had to strap you down when you started to seize earlier let me just remove that." The nurse said this with a small smile on her face. "By the way my name is Carla and I am your day nurse." She handed him a white board and said, "Now I need to know a few things about you. So write down what you can answer. Okay?"

Harry tried to nod but he had a hard time moving his head so he slowly wrote. Okay.

Carla questioned him about general things then she asked, "Why isn't there a medical record for you?"

Harry wrote, My Aunt and Uncle don't believe in taking me to a doctor.

Carla was at first appalled by this response then she remembered the circumstances that brought Harry here. "I think that's all for now dear why don't you try to get some more sleep." With that Carla took the board and went to her desk.

Harry looked around before he contemplated going back to sleep what he saw shocked him. The first person he saw was Draco Malfoy and he was stunned by the damage done to his school rival. Next he saw Zeke Travis in worse shape than Draco but still fairly decent compared to the shape Harry was in. Then Harry saw Jack Tanner surprised by the fact that there were four Hogwarts students in the same room Harry felt himself drift away into the land of oblivion.


End file.
